Certain companies or entities manage large fleets of electric motors, machines, and manufacturing tools. These items can be located in various factories, mines, warehouses, mail centers and other locations. For example a company may have various factories around the world, all of which use a certain electric motor to manufacture toys. The service and repair issues for these machines will be similar. However, the company may have to send repairmen in response to failures instead of being able to predict ahead of time when failures will happen.
Other companies may manage various different machines for various purposes. Here again, the company's machines will need servicing and repairs from time to time. Typically the company can only react to failures and problems and cannot act proactively or ahead of time to fix problems.